Wireless tags used for wireless radio-signaling, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or labels, can include memory to store data that identifies a wireless tag, as well as other information about an object that the wireless tag may be associated with. A wireless tag may be attached to an object or included in object packaging. Conventional systems used for localizing an object associated with a RFID tag involves using multiple stationary RFID readers with high power antennas to triangulate the position of the wireless tag. This type of RFID tracking system is not cost effective to implement, difficult to scale, and requires complex setup. Similarly, conventional augmented reality (AR) systems are difficult to implement due to operating in the visual domain, needing a line-of-sight to ascertain a real object and the position of the object in an augmented reality environment.